here, we meet again
by Tefu Choi
Summary: disaat fuji dalam keadaan yang membingungkan ia medengar suara seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan, summary gagal, semi AU tezufuji


FF ONESHOOT / here, we meet again

Author : me a.k.a anisa

Tittle : here, we meet again

Genre : romance, fluff

Pairing : perfect pair a.k.a tezufuji

Disclaime : PoT isn't mine, tezufuji is belong each other and of course belong to Konomi sensei, but this fiction is mine ^^

A/N : this is my second fic in this fandom, I'm new comer in here but I've already knew and loved prince of tennis since I was in first grae of high school ^^

I do love tezufuji beside that fuji is my bias tezufuji is just a perfect couple just like their name ^^

Inspired by their song ^^ koko de bokura wa deatta shimatta , it's just so 'something' to me when I read the translation . I just love tezufuji . they're really canon .

Saa .. let's read it ^^

Umm I forget something, this fic is available in bahasa , _coz_ I still can't make an English fiction for them, but soon I'll try to make it ^^

Saa .. again, let's read it ..

~tezufuji4ever~

Matahari sudah terbenam sejak tadi, bintang-bintang pun sudah menapakkan cahayanya di gelapnya malam, diimbangi dengan terangnya cahaya bulan yang menjadi salah satu sumber cahaya nya diatap atap sebuah gedung tinggi ditengah perkotaan. Menemani Fuji Syuusuke untuk terus menjalani aktivitasnya , menganbil lewat lewat _jepretan_ kameranya.

Ia tersenyum puas saat menatap hasil gambar yang berhasil ia dapatkan.

_Beautiful_.

Itulah yang ia fikirkan.

Kembali ia bidikkan kameranya ke pemandangan didepannya, pemandangan kota Tokyo saat malam hari, gedung-gedung tinggi yang bergemerlapan cahaya lampu desertai lampu-lampu mobil yang bergerak pada lintasannya. Sempurna.

Fuji Syuusuke, seorang mahasiswa dari jurusan fotografi yang juga seorang fotografer jenius dengan hasil karyanya yang selalu berhasil membuat siapa pun tepukau pada saat pertama kali melihatnya. Fuji Syuusuke dari seishun gakuen.

_Tensai no Fuji._

Itulah julukannya saat ia masih duduk dibangku sekolah. Tapi mungkin saat itu ia dikenal dengan _genius tennis_. Seorang jenius yang disangka-sangka akan menjadi petennis pro, tapi secara mengejutkan ia memilih untuk menjadi seorang fotografer, melanjukan hobinya yang senang _mengambil gambar_. Fuji memang tidak bisa ditebak.

Setelah setengah jam ia mengambil gambar, ia pun segera merapikan peralatannya. Matanya sudah tidak bias diajak kompromi, mungkin karena sejak kemarin ia telat tidur, fikirnya.

Drrrrt ddrrrrrt drrrrrt

_Hp_nyabergetar, segara ia mengambilnya.

1 unread message

Ia tersenyum saat melihat siapa pengirim pesan pada malam itu. Segera ia membuka nya.

From : Oishi Shuichiro

Fuji, lama tak jumpa

Bagaimana kabarmu?

Apa kau ada waktu?

Momo mengadakan reuni klub seigaku ditempatnya Taka-san

Pastikan kau datang ya ^^.

Senyumnya melebar, rasanya sudah sejak lama sejak kelulusan mereka 2 tahun yang lalu.

Semenjak kapten mereka pergi untuk menjadi seorang pro, mereka tidak pernah membiarkan _guard_ mereka lemah. sebagai seorang buchou, Kaidoh tetap menjalani rutinitas latihan seperti biasa, dengan 25 atau 30 putaran mengelilingi lapangan sebagai pemanasan mereka.

Bahkan Echizen kini mengambil posisi fukubuchou. Setelah kepulangannya dari amerika, ia memutuskan uuntuk melanjukan sekolahnya di _seishun high school_ dan mengambil kembali gelar _pillar_nya .

Tanpa disadarinya, Fuji telah sampai didepan pintu apartemennya, setelah kelulusannya ia memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri disebuah apartemen. Lagi pula ia tidak selalu sendiri, kadang Eiji atau Taka sering mengunjunginya , untuk sekedar menemani atau mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Bahkan terkadang mereka menginap jika sudah terlalu malam.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian ia langsung mengambil posisi diatas tempat tidurnya. Selama sehari penuh ini jadwalnya sangat penuh. Mulai dari kuliahnya, project-project yang harus ia kerjakan bersama Yukimura, yah _ex-_buchou dari rikkai itu kini menjadi sahabatnya di todai. Mereka memang tidak berada dalam satu fakultas, Yukimura memilih fakultas jurnalistik. Namun mereka memiliki project bersama untuk terus mengeluarkan majalah kampusnya. Beruntungnya besok ia tidak memiliki jadwal yang padat, hanya kuliah pagi yang harus ia datangi.

"kau memang selalu mengejutkan Fuji-kun, semua gambarmu indah semua" ucap matsumoto sensei, ia adalah dosen pembimbing Fuji di kelasnya.

"terima kasih sensei" jawabnya dengan senyum yang biasa menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"ehm mungkin dengan beberapa foto lagi kau bisa membuka _gallery_ mu akhir bulan ini" lanjut matsumoto sensei. Ia menduduk dirinya diatas meja. Matsumoto sensei memang terkenal sebagai dosen yang santai, tapi kemampuannya sudah setingkat dengan seorang professional, bahkan mungkin lebih. Dan juga masih terbilang muda, mungkin yang terakhir tidak perlu dihitung.

"ah benarkah? Kalu begitu aku permisi dulu sensei" pamit fuji pada dosennya, masih dengan senyum malaikatnya.

"ahh silahkan" jawab matsumoto. Ia pun kembali melihat hasil _jepretan_ kamera Fuji.  
"ahh Fuji-kun, jangan lupa siapkan satu foto yang akan dijadikan foto yang istimewa dalam galeri mu, nah" lanjutnya kini ia tersenyum sangat tampan, jika yang melihatnya adalah para gadis mungkin gadis itu sudah jatuh cinta padanya.

"ha`i"

Foto yang istemewa, ya?

Ia punya banyak foto yang menurutnya istimewa didalam laptopnya, tapi itu adalah miliknya, _personal property_. Mungkin tidak akan jadi masalah jika ia tampilkan hanya saja menurutnya itu masih kurang untuk ia tampilkan sebagai foto yang teristimewa di dalam galerinya nanti. Ia melirik jam ditangannya. Masih banyak waktu sebelum ia datang ke acara reuni klub tennis nya, mungkin ia masih bisa menemukan foto itu sekarang.

Sudah sejak sejam yang lalu Fuji mengambil gambar, mulai dari pemandangan alam, tanaman dan bunga-bunga, juga anak-anak namun belum satu pun yang mampu memenuhi kriteria istimewa yang ia inginkan.

Fuji menghela natas panjang. Baru kali ini ia mendapatkan kesulitan, sebenarnya sering ia mendapatkan kesulitan seperti ini tapi ia mampu mengatasinya. Hanya saja kali ini ia ingin yang benar-benar istimewa untuk ditampilkan. Senyum yang biasanya selalu menghiasi wajahnya saat ini harus terhapus dengan raut lelah dari sang _tensai. _Beruntung tidak ada siapa pun di taman tempat ia berada, fikirnya.

"_yudan sezu ni ikou, Fuji_"

Fuji terkejut, dengan cepat ia memalingkan wajahnya ke sumber suara, ia merasa ia mendengar suara itu, suara dari seseorang yang ia rindukan, suara dari buchou_nya_, suara dari Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Kosong. Hanya langit biru yang ia lihat.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa, hanya orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang, menjalankan aktivitas sehari-hari mereka. Apa ini hanya halusinasinya saja? Tapi suara itu terengar jelas dipendengarannya. Ia pun berdiri, melanjutkan kembali aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda.

'mungkin karena aku terlalu merindukannya' ucapnya dalam hati. Ya Fuji sangat merindukan sosok buchou nya itu. Lebih tepatnya ia menyukainya. Sudah sejak lama ia menyimpan perasaannya untuk tezuka. Ia pun sudah sering menunjukan perasaannya walau tak pernah ia ucapkan secara langsung kepadanya. Jika ia katakan, ia takut akan merusak persahabatan mereka, Menghacurkan hubungan yang sudah mereka jaga sejak masih berada dibangku sekolah.

Yah setidaknya, kata-kata yang ia dengar tadi mampu membuatnya bangkit, walau pun hanya sebuah ilusi. Senyum malaikat kembali menghiasai wajahnya menemaninya untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Sepertinya aku sudah menemukan foto yang istimewa, fikir Fuji.

Matahari mulai terbenam, warna biru yang cerah kini telah terganti dengan warna oranye yang cantik yang kini menghiasi langit. namun tal menghalangi semangat seorang pemuda ini untuk mengantarkan barang-barang yang dibawanya. Berbanding terbalik dengan pemuda yang lebih kecil yang berada disampingnya.

"momo senpai kau terlalu bersemangat" ucap pemuda bertubuh pendek itu

"aku sudah lama merencanakan hal ini echizen, maka dari itu aku sangat menantikannya" jawabnnya dengan penuh semangat.  
"dan aku sudah sangat merindukan sushi buatan taka-san" lanjutnya riang, hampir ia membuat barang bawaannya terjatuh.

"che .. padahal baru dua hari yang lalu kau dari sana senpai"

"hei, sushi buatan taka-san itu paling enak, dan kau tau, yang kudengar tezuka buchou akan kembali ke jepang" lanjutnya sambil merangkul bahu echizen.

Echizen terdiam, buchou akan kembali? Apa itu benar? Tapi reuni itu di adakan malam ini, tepatnya sekitar dua jam lagi, apa sempat? Pikir echizen.

"heh? Echizen? Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Cepatlah nanti kita terlambat!"

Echizen tersenyum, senpai nya yang satu ini memang selalu bersemangat.

"mada mada da ne"

Mereka berlari, lebih tepatnya Momo yang berlari –Echizen terlalu malas untuk berlari alasannya ia lelah- beruntung tidak ada pejalan kaki yang tertabrak oleh mereka.

Suasana ramai didalam kedai sushi milik Kawamura, sekitar jam setengah delapan malam hampir dari seluruh regular seigaku sudah berada didalam kedai. Diawali dengan kedatangan Eiji dan Oishi yang memang sudah berjanji untuk datang bersama. Disusul oleh inui yang datang dua puluh menit kemudian. Echizen, Momo dan Kaidoh sudah ada sejak sore –karena mereka yang menyiapkannya bersama Kawamura- . menunggu kedatangan sang 'tensai' mereka saling berbagi cerita, mulai dari permasalahan kuliah, tennis dan kehidupan sehari-hari.

"mou Momo-chan kembalikan sushiku nya, kau kan sudah punya"

"hhehehe sekali-kali berbagi pada adik-mu ini senpai" jawab Momo dengan senyuman yang ada diwajahnya.

"mou .. Oishi"

"fsshhhh dasar baka, kau punya sendiri kan?"

"ehh apa masalah mu mamushi? Ngajak ribut ehm?"

"ayo! Siapa yang takut padamu? Baka!"

"ayo!"

"hei hei sudah sudah kalian berdua" lerai Oishi, ia menghelakan nafas, sejak dulu mereka selalu meributkan hal-hal yang kecil. Tidak berubah, fikirnya. Oishi tersenyum, ya, tidak berubah sejak dulu. Walau pun kini mereka sudah mulai menjalani kehidupan masing-masing dan terpisah, mulai dari tezuka yang pindah ke Jerman, Fuji yang secara tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang fotografer, walau pun sudah tidak menjadi kejutan lagi jika ia memilih untuk menjadi fotografer. eh ngomong-ngomong soal Fuji, ia belum terlihat juga.

"are? Fuji belum datang?" ucap Oishi tiba-tiba, membuat yang lain memperhatikannya.

"aku disini Oishi" ucap Fuji yang baru sampai, lalu ia mengambil tempat duduk di samping Oishi.

"nya Fujiko kau telat nya" ucap Eiji riang sambil memainkan sumpitnya ke arah Fuji, lebih tepat ke arah Oishi karena posisinya yang berada ditengah-tengah antara Eiji dan Fuji.

"gomen ne, tadi aku keasikan ngambil foto" ucap fuji sambil tersenyum, Kawamura langsung meberikan minuman kepada Fuji yang dibalas dengan senyuman dan ucapan terima kasih darinya.

"seperti bukan Fujiko nya" celoteh Eiji. Sambil memasukan sushi kedalam mulutnya.

"93% karena kau sedang mempersiapkan foto untuk galerimu, 86% kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu" jelas inui sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya .

"bwahh .. babuga ibui benpai" ucap Momo dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan.  
'wah .. sasuga Inui senpai' seperti itulah maksud Momo.

"telan dulu makanannya baru ngomong Momo senpai" ucap Echizen sambil meminum tehnya .  
ia tersenyum, sepertinya usaha mereka tidak sia-sia. Semua mantan regular seigaku berkumpul, walau pun masih kurang satu orang.

"Taka-san boleh aku gunakan kamar mandinya?" ucap Fuji

"ah silahkan Fuji" jawab Kawamura dengan ramah. Kawamura pun tidak berubah masih ramah, pemalu dan baik hati seperti dulu, fikir Oishi .

"aahh rasanya aku ingin kembali saat kita bersama seperti dulu" ucap Momo setelah ia menelan makanan.

"fssshhh kita masih bersama sekarang, baka!"

"nanda mamushi?"

"baka!"

"ehm ngajak rebut nih?"

"mou ii yo Momo, Kaido, mattaku kalian memang tidak pernah berubah" lagi-lagi Oishi yang melerai mereka. Benar-benar rival sejati.

"aku juga sempat berfikir seperti itu nya, seperti saat kita memenangkan kejuaraan nasional saat kita kembali jadi reguler di high school nya" ucap Eiji riang.

Ya saat mereka masuk di seishun high school mereka kembali menjadi reguler di klub tennis sekolah mereka, walau tanpa Kawamura, yang memilih untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan ayahnya. Namun saat seigaku meraih kemenangan, mereka masih tetap merayakannya di toko sushinya Kawamura.

"hanya saja saat ini tidak ada Tezuka, rasanya masih kurang lengkap" ucap Kawamura.

"Tezuka sedang di Jerman, ia sedang melanjutkan karirnya sebagai seorang petennis yang pro, jadi kita-" kalimat Oishi terpotong saat pintu dari tokonya Kawamura terbuka.

"iiya, aku ada disini sekarang"

"Te- Tezuka?" Oishi terkejut. Tidak, hampir semua orang yang ada didalamnya terkejut akan kedatangan Tezuka.

"Buchou!" ucap Momo dengan riang, ia memang sudah menduga kalau mantan buchou nya itu akan kembali ke Jepang, tapi untuk hal yang ini ia tidak mengiranya, hanya mengharapkan kedatangannya saja.

Dan harapannya terkabul, _ex-_reguler seigaku itu sudah lengkap. Ia tersenyum bahagia.

Echizen yang sudah kembali dari keterkejutannya melihat reaksi dari Momo –yang memang ada disampingnya- yang terlihat kebagiaan dari wajahnya hanya tersenyum kecil.

"mada mada da ne" hanya itu yang ia ucapkan.

Riuh kembali menyelimuti mereka, suara riang dari Eiji dan Momo menjadi yang paling sering terdengar. Huga pertengkaran kecil antara Momo dan Kaido. Oishi terlihat menanyakan tentang keseharian yang dirasakan Tezuka saat diJerman yang hanya dijawab dengan 'hn' atau 'ahh' atau dengan kalimat yang tersenyum, Tidak banyak berubah, masih seperti Tezuka yang dulu, fikir Oishi.

"Fuji ..?" gumam Tezuka, ia mencari keberadaan sang tensai yang sejak tadi tidak ia lihat. Dan pasti masih dengan wajah stoik dari sang _ex-_buchou itu.

"eh? Ah Fuji, dia sudah datang tapi dia sedang ditoilet sekarang" jawab Kawamura yang mendengar gumaman dari Tezuka.

"ahh" respon Tezuka.

"itu Fujiko nya!" ucap Eiji riang.

"Tezuka?!" ucap Fuji, ia terkejut melihat kehadiran Tezuka didepannya.

Cantik.

Itulah yang ada didalam fikiran Tezuka sekarang, Fuji terlihat lebih cantik dari yang ia temui saat ia akan pergi ke Jerman 2 tahun yang lalu. Kulit putih pucat dengan rambut yang terlihat lebih panjang dan lembut dan jangan lupakan mata biru yang membuatnya semakin cantik dimata Tezuka.

"Fuji" ucap sang _stoic buchou._

"Tezuka" ucap Fuji sambil tersenyum.

Tak ada kata yang mereka ucapkan, hanya panggilan nama mereka yang terdengar. Seperti saat mereka masih dibangku sekolah. Hanya dengan melihat ekspresi masing-masing mereka sudah membuat percakapan mereka sendiri, dan hanya mereka yang bisa melakukannya.

'_aku merindukanmu, Fuji'_

'_aku juga .. sangat merindukanmu, Tezuka'_

"nya Fujiko, kenapa cuman saling tatap-tatapan?" ucap Eiji sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Fuji tertawa melihat sahabat baiknya itu. Lalu kembali ia tersenyum melihat Tezuka, kali ini ia tersenyum dengan menampilkan mata biru cantiknya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Oishi melihat Tezuka Tersenyum. Walau pun hanya senyum tipis.

Usaha Momo kali ini berhasil, untuk mempersatukan para member reguler seigaku.

-Omake-

"ne Tezuka, apa yang membuatmu kembali ke Jepang?" Tanya Oishi pada Tezuka, saat ini mereka bersama denga para _ex-_reguler dari seigaku sedang berada didalam gedung tempat Gallery Fuji berada, mereka ingin melihat gambar-gambar hasil _jepretan_ dari Fuji ditampilkan.

"ada hal yang ingin aku selesaikan" jawab Tezuka sambil memperhatikan Fuji yang sedang sibuk untuk menyapa para tamu yang hadir ditempat itu. Oishi yang memperhatikan arah pandangan Tezuka hanya bisa tersenyum melihat temannya, ia tau saat ini pasti akan datang.

Mereka kembali melanjukan berkeliling, hasil karya Fuji memang indah, semua orang yang hadir terpesona akan keidahan dari gambar-gambar yang didapat oleh seorang Fuji Syusuke.

"aku tidak menyangka kau akan menampilkan foto lama-mu sebagai foto yang teristimewa, Syusuke"

"Kojiro, aku tak menyangka kau ada disini?" ucap Fuji dengan senyum yang masih setia berada diwajah cantiknya.

"hey, aku tak bisa melewatkan pameran foto dari sahabat kecilku," ucapnya sambil tertawa.  
"tapi aku masih tak menyangka kau memakai foto-foto ini untuk dijadikan foto istimewamu Syusuke" lanjut kojiro mengulang pertanyaan yang sudah ia tanyakan sebelumnya.

"aku juga tidak menduga akan menggunakannya kau tahu aku mengalami kesulitan untuk menentukannya setelah fikir panjang foto-foto inilah yang menjadi keputusannku" jawab fuji masih dengan senyum malaikatnya.

"Fuji"

Fuji dan Kojiro berbalik setelah mendengar namanya dipangil. Ia melihat Tezuka yang kini sudah berada disamping Fuji. Kojiro memberikan salam nya dengan ramah kepada Tezuka yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari Tezuka.

"kau jadi bintang disini Tezuka-kun, banyak gadis yang memperhatikanmu setelah mereka melihat foto istimewa dari seorang Fuji Syusuke" canda Kojiro pada Tezuka. Yang hanya direspon dengan 'hnn' dari Tezuka. Fuji pun hanya bisa tertawa melihatnya.

Foto istimewa yang ditampilkan oleh Fuji adalah foto dia dan temen-teman dari seigaku saat memenangkan kejuaraan nasional dengan senyum kebahagiaan yang telihat dari wajah para member kecuali Tezuka yang tetap dengan wajah stoiknya.

Dan foto istimewa yang satunya adalah foto dimana Tezuka sedang mengunakan serangan andalannya zero-shiki saat ia sedang melawan Atobe dipertandingan Tokyo. Dan kedua foto itu diambil saat mereka masih di_ junior high school_.

Dibawah kedua foto itu tertulis sebuah kata yang menjadi tema dari foto tersebut.

_a memories_

Pameran telah berakhir sejak tadi, banyak terpukau akan keindahan dari foto-foto yang tampilkan di galleri Fuji terutama pada kedua foto istimewa yang menjadi daya tarik para tamu. Kini Fuji berada dibalkon kamar diapartemennya, dinginnya angin malam yang menerpa kulit pucatnya tak terasa saat sebuah selimut tebal menyelimuti tubuh, ia menoleh dilihatnya Tezuka yang kini sudah berada disampingnya.

"aku sudah membicarakannya pada keluargamu" ucap Tezuka. Fuji hanya tersenyum, ia menunggu kelanjutannya.

"dan mereka menyetujui kalau kau.. bisa tinggal bersamaku diJerman" lanjutnya.

Masih dengan senyuman diwajahnya, "lalu bagaimana dengan keluargamu?" Fuji bertanya.

"mereka sudah lama menyetujuinya" jawab Tezuka.

"sou ka"

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka, bergelut dengan fikirannya masing-masing.

"tinggal keputusanmu yang belum terjawab" ucap Tezuka. Kali ini ia menyentuhnya, menarik bahu Fuji mendekat kearahnya, Fuji pun mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat kedalam mata _hazel_ itu.

"apa jawabanmu, Fuji?" tezuka menatap kedalam mata biru cantik milik Fuji, berusaha menemukan jawaban yang ia cari.

Fuji tersenyum "apa aku pernah bilang tidak padamu, Kunimitsu?" jawabnya dengan lembut.

Tezuka menariknya kedalam pelukan hangat, berusaha menunjukan kebahagiaannya atas jawaban yang ia terima, Fuji menutup matanya, menikmati kehangatan yang ia rasakan dari pelukan pria didekapannya. Setelah lama berpelukan Tezuka menyentuh pipi lembut Fuji, menariknya untuk sebuah ciuman hangat yang ia berikan, Fuji mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Tezuka menariknya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Dengan tangan Tezuka yang kini sudah berada dipinggangnya, menariknya lebih dekat dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

"I love you, Syusuke" ucap Tezuka saat ia melepaskan tautan dibibir mereka.

"I love you Kunimitsu, so much " jawabb Fuji, lalu mereka kembali berciuman.

Malam itu, mereka habiskan dengan ciuman-ciuman hangat sambil saling membisikan kata-kata cinta yang selama ini mereka simpan didalam hati mereka.

-Owari-

Iyah selesai juga ^^

Butuh waktu yang lama untuk selesaiin nih ff ^^  
yang pada akhirnya kurang bagus juga -_-

Ini ff kedua yang aku buat hasil karanganku sendiri, tapi yang pertama ga selesai jadi bisa disebut yang pertama lah.  
dan juga ini ff pertama yang selesai aku buat di fandom ini ^^  
yang sebelumnya belom selesai karena otak masih menemui jalan buntu -_-

Terima kasih untuk yang udah mau membacanya ^^  
review sanagat aku harapkan untuk mengetahui seberapa jeleknya ff bikinan aku ini ^^

Thankyu ^^


End file.
